causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolo Zargoza
Kolo Zargoza was the secondary antagonist of Volume 8, serving as the right-hand man of Shawn Mallory during his short-lived yet violent as The Kraken. His most notable traits being his incredible strength and massive resistance to pain, he is one of the more distinguished antagonists due to how he was the first character to kill a main protagonist. Early Life: Birth date apparantly not given in Secret Files 2, Kolo was a formal assasin and bodyguard for the Flores cartel and was noted for his colossal stature, merciless violence and impervious resistance to pain. He was corrupted to Genevieve Collins' cause during her refuge at the Flores camp in Mexico. Mentoring him as her latest "child", Collins installed Kolo as right-hand man to Shawn Mallory's incarnation as the Kraken, who then stole his loyalty and betrayed Genevieve. His installment into The Kraken was shown in Chapter 4 of Volume 8's bonus scene; Collins ordered him to overthrow Mallory, who then stole Kolo and recruited him. He was also mentioned by the Flores Cartel assasin in V8C4 as one of many people Genevieve heavily manipulated (including The Ghost). Appearances in CoD: Besides his installment into The Kraekn in V8C4's bonus scene, Kolo's first role proper after that was in V8C6; after the enormous assault on the city killing 41 in the previous 2 chapters, this one showed that Shawn was sending his minions to kill the 4 people he thought closest to his enemies Mal Fallon and Natara Williams including Maria Yeong, Amy Chen, Kai Kalaba and Ken Greene. While the minions sent for Yeong and Kalaba went to their targets and ll failed -- Shawn (possibly since he especially wanted to target Mal's best friend) sent his strongest assasin, Kolo Zargoza, in for Ken alone. It's possible he sent him for Amy Chen and was convenient for him that Ken was there too. While Ken and Amy were sitting on a date in Amy's apartment, after Maria survived her encounter with The Kraken members, she realized that the only target they hadn't attempted to yet kill was Ken. She called him and warned him to pick up his gun; just as that happened, Kolo barged in. Despite some resistance by both Amy and Ken, Kolo brutalized Ken with almost no considerable pain save one stab wound Ken gave him during the fight. Eventually, as Kolo was about to snap Amy's neck, Ken -- who was downed and extremely brutalized physically and had almost no chance of getting back up -- rushed in and tackled Kolo out of the 9th story building. Ken died a tragic death that left a huge impression on Mal and Amy as Kolo fled. Kolo briefly appeared killing 2 more passers-by in the next chapter. In the highly climactic V8C8, Kolo is about to detonate a Sarin Gas bomb at a highly crowded university. Fortunately, Mal and Blaise intervene and combat Kolo; the fight is intense, and after his hand gets cut off by Mal, Kolo rushes up the stairs. Too tired, Mal leaves it to Blaise to chase him; at the top of the roof, Kolo surrenders. Blaise, enraged at how he killed Ken and believing that he would get extradited to Mexico where which other cartels would free him from prison, kicked Kolo off the roof. He managed to get up from the fall, only to be run over by a 18-wheeler, dead forever. Blaise's execution of Kolo haunted her as seen in V15C5-V15C6. God-Like Power Perhaps more so than any other character in Cause of Death (with the debatable exception of Firstborn), Kolo is possibly the most physically powerful in the series. He was able to snap people's neck easily as seen in the non-canon death scene in V8C6 and in the beginning of V8C7. He was described at absolutely colossal with bulging chests and muscles. More so, when Amy Chen's modestly-powered taser struck him in V8C6, the game's narration said "And he doesn't even blink!" However, this was really only the tip of the iceberg for in V8C8, when he survived a shot by Mal Fallon and was able to get up and fight Mal and Blaise without any seeming problems from the shot. As if that wasn't enough, he was also able to survive with his hand cut off and his body rapidly shot. Despite being kicked off a tall building at the chapter's end by Blaise, he still managed to shoot himself upwards after falling. Fortunately, he was killed by the 18-wheeler. Category:Characters Category:V8 Characters Category:V8 Antagonists Category:Kraken Terrorist Cell Category:Killed by Blaise Corso Category:Deceased